


Loneliness

by NyxEternal



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Loneliness, a pact, episode 103, raven queen's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/NyxEternal
Summary: What goes on behind those dark eyes when she asks Vax to keep her company.





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> As weird as this sounds, somewhat based on my current campaign. I love The Raven Queen a lot.

_“You have such loneliness in your eyes.”_

Her Champion’s words were but a moment, and a breathe passed between them, but in that breathe, she remembered. She remembered a time spent traveling with her friends, people she loved so passionately, so vehemently, she usurped death to protect them. She remembered the dragons, the war.

She remembered the screams in the night, and warm arms around her. But, oh, his face had been lost to time. She remembered Nerull’s coldness and cruelty, so _fucking_ familiar.

She let that moment pass, carrying memories with it, before again she spoke.

“Perhaps you will keep me company when you come back to me.” She paused, the next words more difficult to grasp than she had expected. “Do you… accept?”

The half-elf looked to her, a sorrow in his eyes rivaled by her own and she knew, they would become close. He would be the balm to her pain, her _agonizing_ loneliness. Perhaps, even, she would tell him stories like she once did for her friends.

He paused and all went still.

In that emptiness, she saw a city, once beautiful and lively, long since dead. She saw shadow figures reaching for her, calling a name she knew, somewhere, in the back of her mind, had once been hers. But _no, I was Nera before I became this. I have no name any longer._

No name, no past.

“…I do.”

It had been so long since she had companionship, let alone favorable. He may have a hardened heart, he may hate her and be bitter, but she would accept it. She would accept him with all that remained of her emotions and feelings that once were so strong, they captured the eye of a god.


End file.
